


My Secret Valentine

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Who is Duffy's secret admirer? Series 13.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	My Secret Valentine

Duffy sat on the staffroom sofa with a coffee and sighed as she surveyed the room. Every surface was covered with roses, hearts and all manner of other soppy nonsense. She snorted bitterly. Maybe a few years ago she would have been excitedly joining in with the fun but not now. Sure Andrew had dropped a card onto the table at breakfast that morning but that was hardly making an effort, not really.

She finished her coffee, placed the mug in the sink and made her way over to her locker to put away her handbag. As she opened the door she spotted a red envelope laid on top of her belongings that she'd left in there at the end of her previous shift. Confused, she picked it up. Maybe someone had accidently gotten the wrong locker when hiding it. She turned it over. No, it had her name written on the front. Though some attempt had been made to disguise the handwriting she had a sneaking suspicion...

She glanced nervously over towards the door before opening the envelope. The card was simple in design and instead of a printed greeting there was just a single handwritten sentence inside -

Though the fates conspire to keep us apart, I want you to know that I will always love you. xx

There was no name underneath but there was no mistaking the identity of the sender. Duffy sighed as she closed her eyes and held the card close to her heart briefly, letting out a long breath slowly in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of someone keying in the code to the door. She hurriedly attempted to stash the card away in her handbag before they entered and saw it. She drew in a breath and straightened her uniform before closing her locker and leaving the staffroom, nodding a greeting to her colleague as she passed them.

The morning passed quickly as the department was unusually busy for a Monday. As a result she'd barely had chance to say more than a brief good morning to him. She opened her locker to retrieve her purse only to this time find a single red rose laid on top of her handbag. She picked it up and breathed in its scent, a giddy smile forming on her features. She laughed, she'd never had him down as the hopeless romantic type. She placed the rose back in her locker and opened her handbag to take out her purse, her fingers brushing against the card from earlier.

She closed her locker and made her way over to his office, only to find it empty. She shut the door and turned to Amy. "Have you seen Charlie?" She queried.

"He's been called away to an emergency meeting. He asked me to let you know after your break that he's no idea how long it will take."

She sighed, so much for a leisurely lunch in the canteen...

As it turned out all she had time to do was grab a quick sandwich before a multiple RTA was called in which she spent the rest of her shift dealing with.

As Duffy entered the staffroom at the end of her shift she looked over at her locker and smiled before shaking her head at her own foolishness. Walking over she opened her locker door and laughed with astonishment at his boldness as, low and behold, there was a beautifully wrapped rectangular box waiting for her inside. She sat down on the sofa and excitedly tore the wrapping paper off to reveal an expensive box of chocolates and a note. Once again the note was unsigned and contained just one handwritten line -

I'm sorry I've barely seen you today but I hope you enjoy your treats. xx

Duffy opened the box and popped one of the chocolates in her mouth. She then placed the box in her handbag along with the other treats and headed over to Charlie's office. She entered without knocking and found him sat at his desk pouring over a pile of paperwork, a pen clamped between his teeth as he read. He didn't even look up as she quietly locked the door and flicked the blind shut before walking over to his desk. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lent over to whisper in his ear.

"So I'm guessing you're my secret valentine?" She giggled.

He gasped and looked up at her, the innocent expression on his face slightly spoiled by his impish grin. "I don't know what you mean." He replied.

Duffy moved to perch on the edge of his desk next to him. "It has to be you, you're the only one who knows those are my favourite chocolates."

Charlie chuckled and pulled her down to sit in his lap. "And here was me thinking I was being all mysterious and subtle." He reached up to weave his fingers through her hair. She dipped her head and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As they parted he rested his forehead gently against hers.

"Happy valentines, beautiful." He whispered.


End file.
